Langit Luas
by ambudaff
Summary: Untuk SasuSaku FanDay. Masa depan kita masih jauh. Perjalanan kita masih panjang. Kita harus berbesar hati menghadapinya. Langit kita masih luas...


**Langit Luas**

_Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto dan kawan-kawan, kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto_

_Inginnya sih canon. Rate T. Genre Friendship_

_Ceritanya perang sudah selesai, Sasuke kembali ke pihak Konoha dengan luka-luka, begitu juga Naruto, bahkan ia koma. Lokasi tenda perawatan yang dibangun sementara di desa Kaminari_

-o0o-

Langit biru luas cerah tanpa awan. Walau ini di desa Guntur, _Kaminari no Gakure_, tetapi seolah semua awan menyingkir sementara. Tak kan ada guntur.

Sepertinya lawan juga sudah menyingkir, atau disingkirkan. Kemungkinan besar hanya sementara, karena kejahatan akan selalu menyertai selama manusia punya usia di permukaan bumi.

Tapi paling tidak, para _shinobi_ bisa menghela napas sejenak.

Dalam beberapa tenda luas yang didirikan darurat, para _shinobi_ yang terluka dirawat. Mereka yang bernasib lebih baik, yang tak terluka, atau terluka ringan, membantu perawatan sebisa mereka. Jumlah _medic-nin_ terlalu sedikit dibanding mereka yang terluka. Tapi paling tidak, ada bantuan jumlah _chakra_.

Di tenda yang terbesar, di tengah-tengah kumpulan tenda, beberapa shinobi yang kita kenal baik, terbaring. Ada juga yang masih bisa duduk dan berjalan-jalan.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Bagaimana rasanya?" Ino selesai membebat tangan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mencoba menggerak-gerakkan tangannya. "Lumayan. Tidak usah dirawat di sini, kan?"

Ino menggeleng. "Asal jangan dulu dipakai. Pakai saja tangan kirimu untuk semua kegiatan. Lalu, kontrol besok pagi, kita lihat lukanya menutup tidak—"

"_Mendokusei_—"

Ino terkekeh sambil membereskan bekas-bekas perban, "—selanjutnya—oh, kau Kankurou-_kun_. Sepertinya kau tak apa-apa?"

"Memang," sahutnya bersungut-sungut, "seharusnya aku sekarang sedang mereparasi Karasu bukan sedang mengantri begini. Temari sih, bersikeras—"

Ino terkekeh, "—tidak ada ruginya menuruti perkataan kakak tercinta—"

"Tercinta—cuih," gumamnya, seakan jijik. Padahal semua orang juga tahu betapa sayang Kankurou pada kakak dan adiknya.

Ino memeriksa Kankurou dengan seksama, membersihkan luka-luka kecilnya dan menutupnya dengan kasa. "Nah, bilang pada Temari-_san_, kau sudah diperiksa—"

"Arigatou, Ino-_san_." Dan ia beranjak.

"Berikutnya—"

'_Sepertinya suasananya sangat akrab, padahal mereka berasal dari desa yang berlainan—'_

Di sisi lain tenda, seorang _medic-nin_ berambut merah muda sedang memusatkan _chakra_nya pada pasiennya. Berambut pirang dengan tiga tanda lahir di tiap pipi, dengan jaket oranye yang sudah sobek di sana-sini, tak akan ada yang tak mengenalnya.

Pintu kain tenda itu tersibak. Masuk seorang _Kage_ berambut merah, langsung mendekati pembaringan _shinobi_ pirang itu. Tak mau mengganggu, ia tak bertanya apa-apa, hanya berdiri mengamati.

Beberapa menit kemudian, _medic-nin_ itu menghentikan pemberian _chakra_-nya. Mengelap keringat yang bercucuran. Menoleh, baru sadar ada seseorang di sisinya, dan berdiri menyapa.

"Gaara-_kun_—"

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tak ada perubahan. Masih sama seperti kemarin. Aku tak tahu, harus diobati bagaimana—"

"Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Kyuubi?"

"—mungkin—"

Gaara menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, tak ada yang dapat kita lakukan, selain menunggu. Asal, pemberian bantuan _chakra_ tak boleh berhenti, minimal dua kali sehari—"

Sakura mengangguk.

Keduanya terdiam, memandang pasien dengan prihatin. Beberapa menit, kemudian Gaara bergerak.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu—"

"—akan langsung aku beritahu, jangan khawatir—"

Gaara mengangguk. "_Arigatou_—" dan ia beranjak keluar dari tenda.

Sakura membereskan peralatan medisnya dari sisi Naruto, lalu mulai memeriksa pasien-pasiennya yang lain.

'_Ia akan menuju ke mari_—'

"—jadi jangan takut, Lee, kau akan cepat sembuh—"

"OKE! AKU AKAN TETAP BERSEMANGAAAT!" sahut pasien berkostum hijau itu sambil mengangkat jempol dari tangannya yang tak terluka. Di kakinya juga terdapat bebatan perban, hingga ia harus berbaring beberapa waktu.

Sakura berdiri. Agak ragu tetapi kemudian berjalan mendekati pasien di sebelah Lee.

'_Ia menuju padaku_—'

"Sasuke-_kun_, bagaimana sekarang keadaanmu?"

'_Aku baik-baik saja_—'

"—Hn—"

'_Bodoh! Kenapa kau hanya bisa berucap itu saja!_'

"Aku periksa dulu ya?"

"..."

'—_kenapa kau tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa? Oh, bagus, kau bahkan berjengit saat dia sedang memeriksa lukamu_—'

Pintu kain tenda terbuka lagi, dan masuklah seorang _Kage_ yang lain. Langsung menuju pada Sakura. Sakura berbalik.

"Bagaimana? Dia tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Dia tak apa-apa—sedikit luka, dan sedang tak bisa bergerak akibat _Mangekyou_, tapi dalam dua-tiga hari ini ia akan bisa berdiri dan berjalan lagi, Tsunade-_sama_—"

Hokage Tsunade mendekati pembaringan Sasuke, "Sasuke, kau dengar. Dalam dua-tiga hari ini, setelah kau bisa berjalan, kau akan dikirim kembali ke Konoha. Akan ada sidang para tetua di sana. Aku akan ada, tapi aku tak akan mengajukan rekomendasi apa-apa—"

"Ha'i, Tsunade-_sama_. Saya mengerti—" sahutnya pelan.

Tsunade berbalik, kembali berbicara pada Sakura. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Ada perkembangan?"

"Keadaannya masih sama. Tadi _Kazekage_ sudah menengok. Menurutnya, jika saja ini berhubungan dengan_ jichuriiki_, tak ada yang bisa kita perbuat—"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pembaringan Naruto. Tsunade kemudian melakukan pemeriksaan sendiri, untuk lebih meyakinkan.

'_Dia bahkan tak mengucapkan apa-apa, tak berpamitan padaku_—'

"Oke, kalau begitu kita tunggu selama seminggu ini. Lakukan pemberian bantuan _chakra _terus menerus secara kontinyu," Tsunade berbalik, menuju pintu keluar, "—aku mungkin lusa sudah kembali ke Konoha, tak bisa meninggalkannya lama-lama. Tapi, aku percaya kau akan bisa mengatur pemulangan Naruto kembali. Sepertinya Kakashi sudah akan pulih pada saat itu, jadi ia mungkin bisa mengawal kalian pulang—"

"Ha'i, Tsunade-_sama_—"

Tak berbicara lagi, Tsunade keluar.

Sakura berbalik, kembali menatap Naruto beberapa saat. Lalu berjalan mendekati pembaringan Sasuke, membereskan peralatannya yang ditinggal tadi karena Tsunade datang.

"Oke, nanti aku akan datang dan mengecek lagi—" sahut Sakura sambil lalu, berjalan menuju pintu.

'_Tunggu! Sakura, jangan pergi dulu_—'

"Sakura—"

Sakura berhenti melangkah, "Ada apa?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "—tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa—"

'_Tinggallah di sini. Jangan pergi dulu. Jangan ke mana-mana. Temani aku. Berbicaralah, berceritalah, apa saja yang sudah terjadi di Konoha_—'

Sakura mengangguk. "Pergilah tidur. Kau perlu istirahat. Aku tinggal dulu ya—" ia menarik pintu kain itu ke samping, dan keluar.

Sasuke menghela napas lebih panjang lagi.

'_Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu, Sasuke? Kau lihat, Sakura sekarang sudah berubah! Kau lihat, ia sudah bukan gadis manja yang selalu mengikutimu ke mana-mana, yang selalu 'Sasukeeee' apapun yang kau perbuat. Apakah kau kecewa, Sasuke_?"

Gelisah Sasuke berusaha tidur malam itu.

-o0o-

Pagi menjelang.

Sakura datang pagi-pagi, langsung memeriksa Naruto. Melakukan pemberian bantuan _chakra_ dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Selesai, ia tak langsung bisa melakukan pemeriksaan keliling, karena Shizune menyusulnya.

"Sakura, tenda sebelah! Sai—" dan Sakura langsung membereskan peralatan medisnya, langsung keluar.

Ino dan seorang _medic-nin_ dari desa Kaminari masuk menggantikan Sakura, melakukan pemeriksaan keliling.

"Kenapa Sai, Ino?" tanya Lee, saat Ino membuka perbannya.

"Kemarin sepertinya sudah membaik, tetapi tadi terjadi pendarahan lagi—"

"Apakah gawat—"

"Tidak, Sai kemarin itu tidak mau dirawat, maunya rawat jalan saja, jadilah begini—"

"Oh—"

'_Jadi, Sakura tidak akan melakukan pemeriksaan di sini_?'

Dan _medic-nin_ dari desa Kaminari itu mendekati Sasuke. Tanpa berbicara, ia melakukan pemeriksaan luka dan mengganti perban. Selesai itu, ia beranjak ke pasien di sebelahnya.

'_Jadi benar, ia tak akan memeriksa_?"

Sasuke menghela napas.

Sekarang di saat tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, saat tak ada musuh yang harus ia lawan, ia merindukannya.

Tak usah diragukan, ia memang merindukannya.

Alam bawah sadar?

Mungkin saja.

Di saat ia tak memikirkan lawan untuk diserang, saat ia tak memikirkan dendam, wajahnya selalu terbayang-bayang.

Sasuke berusaha untuk duduk.

Ino memperhatikannya. "Sasuke, kau sudah bisa duduk?" ia mendekat. Membantunya untuk duduk. "Kau jangan memaksakan diri begitu—"

"Tak apa. Terimakasih, Yamanaka," Sasuke menyahut pelan.

Ino mengangguk, dan melanjutkan memeriksa pasien lain.

Seharian itu Sasuke menanti dengan sia-sia. Bahkan _medic-nin_ yang piket pun entah dari desa mana.

-o0o-

Malam menjelang ketika Sakura, Ino, dan dua _medic-nin_ lain datang ke tenda Sasuke. Menggantikan piket.

Sakura mendatanginya terlebih dulu. Memeriksanya. Mengganti perbannya.

"Kata Ino, tadi siang kau sudah bisa duduk?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

'_Aku berusaha duduk, berusaha cepat berdiri, supaya bisa mencarimu, Sakura—'_

"Oke, kalau begitu, besok kita coba latihan berjalan. Lusa kau sudah bisa kembali ke Konoha, mungkin bersama-sama dengan Shikamaru, Neji, dan beberapa _shinobi_ lainnya—"

Sasuke mengangguk lemah.

'_Dan kau? Tidak kembali ke Konoha bersamaku? Oh, iya, kau akan terus bersama dengan Naruto_—'

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Sakura membereskan peralatan medisnya dan beralih ke Lee, sebelum kemudian beralih ke Naruto.

'_Jelas sudah. Kau sudah memperlakukanku sama dengan pasien lain. Benarkah begitu, Sakura_?'

Sakura nampak sedang mempersiapkan pemberian bantuan _chakra_ pada Naruto. Serius. Konsentrasi, dan berlangsunglah.

Prosesnya sendiri berjalan tak sampai satu jam, tetapi setelahnya Sakura juga melakukan pemeriksaan teliti sampai lebih dari satu jam. Lalu—tercenung hingga beberapa lama di samping Naruto.

Membereskan selimutnya. Merapikan rambutnya. Merapikan pakaiannnya—sekarang sudah diganti, bukan yang compang-camping seperti kemarin dulu lagi.

Ada—sesuatu yang tak biasa.

Sasuke merasa seperti ada sesuatu di perutnya. Atau—di dadanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang bergejolak. Seperti yang berputar-putar, seperti sesuatu yang sedang diperas dan diputar-putar.

'_Mengapa? Apakah karena dulu, semua perhatianmu tertuju hanya padaku? Kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya? Sedang sekarang, dengan caramu, semua perhatianmu hanya tertuju padanya? Kau sama sekali tak memperhatikanku_?'

'_Tidak. Kau sekarang lebih profesional. Kau sama sekali tidak mempedulikan rasa kekanakan itu. Yang kau perhatikan hanya mengobati, merawat_—'

'_Tidak juga. itu hanya penyangkalan. Kau sekarang tidak diperhatikan, benar_?'

Segala rasa berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Sasuke, dalam perasaan Sasuke.

Apakah ini cemburu?

Ataukah hanya keinginan untuk diperhatikan lebih banyak?

Semalam lagi Sasuke tidur tak nyenyak.

-o0o-

"Pelan-pelan saja—"

Sakura membantu Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur. Sempoyongan, Sasuke bersikeras untuk berdiri.

"Kita coba berjalan di sini saja dulu—"

"Tidak—"

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan heran. "Tidak? Kau mau keluar?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Oke. Aku tahu, kau pasti bosan. Begitu kau merasa tak nyaman, bilang, nanti kubantu kembali—"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

'_Bukan bosan. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengamu, Sakura_—'

Selangkah demi selangkah Sakura memapah Sasuke keluar dari tenda.

'_Oke. Ini sudah cukup jauh, tak akan akan ada yang mendengar_—'

"Sakura—"

Mereka berhenti.

"Kau mau kembali?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bukan itu—"

Sakura memandangnya. "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menelan ludah. '_Bagaimana memulainya_?'

"Apakah kau memandangku sebagai seorang kriminal, Sakura?"

Heran, Sakura mengamatinya. "Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Tapi Sasuke terdiam.

"Oke. Kau memang membunuh, dan melakukan serangkaian kejahatan. Tapi, tidakkah kau sadar, bahwa Naruto terus berusaha untuk membawamu kembali ke Konoha? Sebagai seorang teman? Sebagai sesama anggota tim 7?"

Nada suara Sakura naik ketika mengucapkan ini. Bersungguh-sungguh, ia menatapnya tajam.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum suara Sasuke, pelan, menyahut.

"Kau tak menganggapku kriminal, ya?'

Pelan, dan _repetitif_ dari apa yang ia katakan tadi.

Sakura menggeleng.

Masih dengan suara pelan, ia menanyakan suara hati yang mengganggunya selama ini.

"Kau tak—kau tak menganggapku sama seperti dulu, ya—"

Suaranya mengambang, tak jelas.

'_Kau sudah tak mengejar-ngejarku seperti dulu ya? Apakah kau sudah beralih hati? Apakah sekarang Naruto yang berada dalam hatimu_?'

Sakura menunduk, tapi bibirnya jelas tersenyum. Mengangkat kepala, matanya tajam menatap Sasuke.

"Kalau kau maksud, aku tak mengejar-ngejarmu lagi, ya. Kalau kau maksud, ada yang lain di hatiku, tidak. Kalau kau maksud, apakah kau sudah tak ada dalam hatiku, juga tidak—" Sakura menghela napas.

"Tapi semua yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, membuatku sadar. Aku tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan itu semua. Aku punya potensi untuk maju, aku bisa berkembang, tidak hanya terdiam dan menangisi apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu—"

Sasuke tercenung.

Tersenyum, Sakura kembali memapah Sasuke, "Ayo kita kembali—"

Segan Sasuke menurut.

"Kalau kau bisa kembali ke Konoha besok, para tetua sudah akan menunggu. Kami akan bedoa agar kau dijatuhi seringan yang dapat—"

Kaget, Sasuke menoleh.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Bagaimanapun kau masih tim 7. Aku ingin kita kembali lagi seperti dulu, satu tim—" Sakura menghela napas, "—karena itulah, aku sedih saat Naruto masih belum sadar juga hingga kini—"

"Kau—tidak naksir padanya?"

Ups!

Sakura terkekeh.

"Naksir? Bisa-bisa aku dikuliti Hinata—"

"Hinata?"

"Ya, masa' kau tak tahu? Tiap malam ia menunggui, subuh-subuh ia sudah siap piket lagi di tenda lain—"

'_Yah, bagus sekali Sasuke! Kau sampai tak memperhatikan!_'

Mereka sudah sampai di pintu tenda. Hati-hati Sakura memapah Sasuke hingga masuk. Hingga duduk di tempat tidur. Membantunya agar berbaring sempurna.

"Masa depan kita masih jauh, Sasuke. Perjalanan kita masih panjang. Kita harus berbesar hati menghadapinya. Langit kita masih luas, Sasuke—"

.

.

.

.

Langit kita masih luas.

Malam itu Sasuke tidur nyenyak.

**FIN**

**AN**:

Ini dibuat bener-bener terburu-buru. Selain dari idenya yang mentah banget, Ambu juga nggak tahu, apakah medan perang benar ada di desa Guntur (dan apakah Kaminari memang diterjemahkan desa Guntur), Sasuke-nya Ambu pikir OOC #nangis Lalu, Ambu lupa panggilan Sakura pada Tsunade, jadi di sini Ambu pake –_sama_ saja.

Mohon bimbingannya, ya!


End file.
